


Reason

by ryder77



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Mystery Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryder77/pseuds/ryder77
Summary: Why do I do it? Fine, I'll tell you. ** light spoilers for Stage 5 onwards ** Character tags removed to keep the ending a surprise.





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.
> 
> Let me know.if I need to raise the rating. Some readers' minds tended to go places when I first posted this.

There is a reason for everything.

A reason for why the sky is blue, for why the seasons change, for why things come, for why things go.

There is a reason why everyone does what they do.

There are some who do things for fun, some for duty, some for love, some simply because it's in their nature.

Yes, I believe that those who say that they do some of the things they do for no reason at all are liars. For this reason I shall explain myself in the one thing that baffled those around me. Why? Because they are of the impression that I have no reason for doing so, at all.

Perhaps the reason is love. No, not love like a brother may have for a sister, or what one may have for one's comrades, or what one may feel towards one's leader or protector, or what one may have for a partner ― a lover. Perhaps it is a combination of all of these, yet there is no way of drawing the line to mark where one kind stops and another begins.

Very well. To simplify, I shall attempt to elaborate through the five things we all know: the senses.

**_-Smell-_**  
I inhale as this one passes by, and I revel in the scent: the outdoors; activity; labor; movement; freedom! The others mask their own scent with their cheap imitations of nature, but not this one. One's nature sometimes manifests itself through one's scent, and it is true for this one.

**_-Sound-_**  
Soft. Soothing to my ears. The others change tones so suddenly, sometimes, that they grate upon my ears. The tone of this one's voice changes only so subtly even as this one's moods suddenly change. True, one other attempted to speak as I do, perhaps believing their self to be kindred to me. Perhaps it is safe to say that it works, but not as much as this one's voice does without even trying.

**_-Touch-_**  
Gentle yet firm. There exists in this one a protector's strength. The others sometimes dismiss it simply as brute strength, but I sense this one's heart as well - a desire to protect. Ah, they simply must experience it first-hand! There are whose touches make me feel relaxed, but only this one can make me feel safe.

**_-Sight-_**  
The smile with the brilliance of the sun; the eyes with the green of the forests; the hair with the brown of the earth and the waves of the ocean; the height of the heavens; the gracefulness of one that is... alive! Everything, EVERYTHING my eyes consider good in this world is upon this one. Indeed, the first time I laid my eyes on this one, I was instantly overwhelmed with a great desire. All of my other senses have also found something of worth in this one, and so I have endeavored to know of this one's...

**_-Taste-_**  
It isn't always easy to satisfy this particular sense of mine, but this is where my true nature - my most primal instinct - makes itself known. Often, though, this desire takes over - self-control and decency be damned.

Ah, I see that you understand, now.

Yes, that is why I do it.

Now you know of my reason, the reason why I...

"Owww! Arthur!"

...the reason why I bite.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt to make a less-than-appreciated character better appreciated.
> 
> Why Arthur? I recently watched some episodes of Chi's Sweet Home, which, I think, successfully entered a cat's mind and portrayed it in a way we humans can understand. That, and I'm still experimenting with various POV's.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated! =D
> 
> ...Honestly though, I don't know what came over me when I decided to post this. Feel free to tear it apart +_+
> 
> Originally posted in FFN on 03 June 2009


End file.
